Seto Vessalius First Idol Appareance Live in Parajuku
Main Information * Idol: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius Seto Vessalius] Form: Idol Appareance * Coord: [http://aikatsustars.wikia.com/wiki/Lotus_Coord Blaze Lotus Coord] * Cyalume Coord: [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Chao_SoLaMi%E2%99%A1SMILE_S_Team_Cyalume_Coord Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord] * Song - Summer Tears Diary * Stage: Night Lantern Chinese Stage Hjyjklhilj.png Before the live Moffun: Good Luck! but it's not like you need it *said Moffun while Seto was going to dress his coord for the live*. Seto: Thanks! and I'm ready Meganee. Megane: Okey Seto, please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: The Scarlet and violet colors of the coord combine perfectly, and along with the stage it's a perfect combination, You have a good sense about all Seto! Seto: Blaze Lotus Coord! Live ~On The Stage~ The music start to sound as the same time he started to sing and a really huge white light begin to shine from Seto's body as a pair of crowns, jewels and gold chains started to surrounded him. '-Kirari yozora tobasu namida' (My tears take flight in the gleaming night sky) '-Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni motto...' (Before the constellations of autumn arrive, stay with me a bit more...) And his aura to grow even more as the same shiny criature came out again and shine next to him. '-Don't cry warai atte gyutto yakitsukeru, Don't cry kono natsu wo' (Don't cry, smile because I'll be sure not to forget, Don't cry about this summer) '-Ano toki, jikan ga tomatte futari wa tashika ni otagai wo mitsuketa' (Back then, when time came to a halt the two of us were sure to find one another) '-Ima made no dare yori mo tokubetsuna kankei dayone' (A relationship far more special than anyone else's) '-Kugatsu ni nareba tōku hanarete, Chigau seifuku wo kiteru no' (By September we had grown apart, we are wearing different school uniforms) His aura fullied the whole stadium and little sprarks were appearing when he moved to the next step of the coreography. '-Kokoro dake naze sakimawari shite, Mō, setsunasa ga afuredasu' (Why has only my heart gone ahead? Already, my sadness has begun overflowing) ~Chorus~ '-Kirari yozora tobasu namida' (My tears take flight in the gleaming night sky) At the same time he says that a lot of paper lampents start to fly up in the whole stadium, it was a wonderful view. '-Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni Aaah...' (Before the constellations of autumn arrive Aaah...) Just after say that he went to the centre of the stage. '-Making Drama, Switch On!' Seto stands against a blue glittering scenery and raises her hands with a sphere of light in them. The light bursts into a slightly larger gem that floats in the air while several glowing white feathers lined in purple rain from it. '-Futari yozora miokuru natsu ' (The two of us part in the summer under the night sky) Then he sends a kiss out towards the gem, causing it to break apart into a mass of sparkles. He poses against a purple curtain backdrop surrounded by gold and bronze coins, some of which form into gem flowers attached to the curtains -'Kissing Jewel!' ' ,kn.jm.png ' '-Cyalume Change!' Says and changes into his Cyalume coord. -'Atarashī basho demo kimi wa kimi rashiku dōka...' (We're in different places now but you've stayed the same so please...) -'Don't cry warai atte chanto ieru yō ni Don't cry sayonara tte' (Don't cry, smile so you can say it properly, Don't cry and say "goodbye") And makes his final pose while his shiny criature was next to him. His aura was fulling all the stadium. Shiro ( he called his Key Stone 'cause it was white) was happy for the live of Seto. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Solo Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess